


Lust

by YoYoHa



Series: Peking Duck x Bamboo Rice works [2]
Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Cuckolding, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Facials, I guess that's the closest one, M/M, Master/Servant, Pancake is an adult, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, light degradation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 17:32:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16877208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoYoHa/pseuds/YoYoHa
Summary: Just some PWP for Peking Duck/Bamboo Rice featuring Pancake. There's literally no plot here but if you squint you could relate it to "In the Still of the Night".





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know if there was any debate about Pancake's age, but I always saw him as 19-20 years old in the game. I know that Food Souls can be really old but still look young (like Red Wine, who's old as diRT) but I just wanted to clear up anything about Pancake's age before we continue. He is still the youngest out of Peking Duck and Bamboo Rice though
> 
> If you don't want to read the part with Pancake, there is some content with just Peking Duck and Bamboo Rice, and the content with Pancake is in the second chapter
> 
> Unbeta'd fic.

In the Bamboo Mist Pawn Shop, Peking Duck made sure to hide all signs of his intimacy with Bamboo Rice. 

Peking Duck was in charge of records and finances, and not only would it come as a shock to the workers that he and Bamboo Rice were intimate, but the nature of their relationship was not acceptable in their society. Although Peking Duck couldn’t care less about the opinions of humans, he was concerned about the Food Souls who worked for him, so the brunet was always careful to erase every trace of their coupling. 

Especially for that young Food Soul Pancake. 

“Boss, what work did you need me to do today?” he asked, eager to please Bamboo Rice. Peking Duck watched the scene unfold and hid a pitiful snicker behind the sleeve of his robe. 

Bamboo Rice, completely ignorant of the young man’s affections pondered as he placed his hands on his hips. Although Bamboo Rice wasn’t technically in charge of anything, he was the muscle coordination, making sure to tell people when and what to lift and where to take it. Because of this, him and Pancake worked closely together. 

The lack of clothing revealed all of his rippling muscles, and Peking Duck couldn’t say he was complaining, though he had thought before that there should be some sort of punishment for people who walk around nearly nude. He couldn’t quite say he blamed Pancake for being attracted to him. Even Yuxiang, his second-in-command and confidant could be caught staring and blushing at Bamboo Rice with his lively energy and boisterous attitude. 

“Could you go into town and sell the stock?” Peking Duck supplied, knowing that Bamboo Rice had no idea what he was doing. The stronger Food Soul wasn’t even that good at talking with others, given his isolationist lifestyle for so long. 

Pancake looked over to him, and Peking Duck recognized the irritation on his face, but he went to the front of the store to get inventory any way.

“Bamboo,” Peking Duck said, as he walked towards his office, giving no further instructions. The green-haired Food Soul followed him like the many ducks that trailed behind the brunet. But before the ducklings could enter, Peking Duck stopped Bamboo Rice.

“Close the door.”

Bamboo Rice did as he was told, and by the sound of Peking Duck’s voice, he could tell that alone in the store, they were going to do something risky. Under his loin cloth, his heavy dick stirred. 

“Kneel,” Peking Duck ordered, pointing to the space in front of his desk. The brunet sat in the chair behind his desk. Because he had to hide his relationship with Bamboo Rice, that meant that others didn't know Peking Duck's claim. For his own sake, he needed to re-establish it.

Bamboo Rice wasted no time getting on his knees where Peking Duck pointed, and the brunet smiled at the other’s obedience, running a hand through his wild hair as a reward. It took a long time to get the wild man to bend to his will, but all the hard work was so rewarding. 

“Touch yourself, and let me watch.”

As instructed, Bamboo Rice held his soft dick in his hand, stroking it only a few times before it stirred to life. The flesh became a deep red as he continued stroking it, and Bamboo Rice panted, knowing Peking Duck was watching him with an unenthused face. 

“Duck,” Bamboo sighed, licking his lips. He wanted more, and his abdomen twitched as beads of precum slipped from the tip of his dick. 

Peking Duck pulled his dick from his pants and began to jerk himself off at Bamboo Rice’s eye level. The green-haired Food Soul opened his mouth, eager to feel the hot flesh on his tongue, but Peking Duck tugged him backwards. Bamboo Rice didn’t know why he was saying no to letting the brunet fuck his face, but he didn’t want to disobey orders. His silence was telling as well, and Bamboo Rice wondered if he was going to get a punishment. 

Peking Duck’s unsheathed dick was already hard from watching Bamboo Rice touch himself, and the two jerked off, Bamboo Rice letting loose wanton moans as he got closer. Before he could come, Peking Duck grunted, spilling his seed all over Bamboo Rice’s face. 

“You’re mine,” Peking Duck growled, and Bamboo Rice whined, his own orgasm rushing through him as his cum spurted upwards. 

“Yours, yours, yours,” he panted as he jerked his dick through his orgasm, and when he was done, he panted, cum dripping from his face. 

Peking Duck tucked himself back into his pants and grabbed a piece of cloth from one of the drawers in his desk that served this exact purpose. 

“Look at you. You’re such a lovely mess,” Peking Duck cooed, gently wiping his own cum from Bamboo Rice’s face. “I’m so happy that you’re mine, Bamboo.” 

The larger man hummed, and when his face was cleaned, he rested his head on Peking Duck’s shoulder, letting him clean the cum from his hand and dick, his body spasming from the oversensitivity. Peking Duck continued praising him, petting through his unruly hair until Bamboo Rice was at ease, nuzzling into Peking Duck’s shoulder. 

Bamboo Rice may have been an unruly and untamable Food Soul before, but Peking Duck was his master. He’d do anything for the brunet.

The green-haired man looked up at Peking Duck expectantly, and the brunet gave him a gentle kiss. 

“Be careful with that boy – Pancake. He wants you,” he explained, as Bamboo Rice began situating himself to stand. 

“Pancake?”

Peking Duck stood with him. 

“Yes, he looks at you quite affectionately. Nip it in the bud.”

Bamboo Rice looks troubled, but nodded, and was rewarded with another kiss. 

“Good boy. Now, back to work.”


	2. Chapter 2

The next few weeks passed uneventfully, taking in items and re-selling them. Hawthorne Ball flitted around she shop during her shifts, and her cute appearance and demeanor brought much needed customers in, and Yuxiang, who worked with Peking Duck on records and cataloging items, was a breath of fresh air. 

After closing for the nights, Plum Juice and Pancake were in charge of reorganizing and cataloging the items. If business was good, they could sometimes be there all night, but Peking Duck liked to run a tight ship and have everything accounted for. 

Plum Juice was unable to come in, so Peking Duck filled in for him, working alone with Pancake. 

“Send me the accounts of what was sold and I’ll take them from all of our paperwork,” he said, before disappearing into his office. 

Being around Pancake left a sour taste in his mouth, considering that he would still catch him flirting with Bamboo Rice, despite the green-haired man’s best efforts to avoid him.

Peking Duck couldn’t be mad at his precious Bamboo Rice. The one who deserved his ire was Pancake. 

After doing some work he hadn’t been able to finish for the day, he wondered what was taking Pancake so long to get him the list of sold items. With irritation, Peking Duck stood to go find Pancake, leaving his children sleeping in the office.

In the main store, he was nowhere to be seen, and Peking Duck furrowed his eyebrows, trying not to jump to conclusions about where Pancake could be. He checked the large storage closet and before he could call out for Pancake, he heard a stuttering moan come from within the closet. 

The sound immediately made Peking Duck’s dick twitch, and he walked into the closet to see Pancake, his back turned to the door and right arm moving frantically. There was no question what he was doing. 

Disgust filled Peking Duck’s stomach, but he also couldn’t help but admit that the black-haired Food Soul made such beautiful noises as he got off. Inside his pants, he could feel himself stiffen. 

“Thinking about Bamboo Rice?”

Pancake whipped his head around at the sound of the voice, and the sight of his flushed face and teary eyes in shock sent heat straight through the older Food Soul. 

“P-Peking-“

“Don’t call my name with that filthy mouth,” he said, taking a step closer and boxing Pancake in with his arms. He stared down at the shorter Food Soul, who was still gripping his hard dick, but looked terrified. “Did you think you could get away with slacking off at work? Your insolence is appalling.”

Pancake’s mouth opened and closed like a gaping fish, and Peking Duck felt the urge to stick something in it to give him something to work with. 

Which was when he had an excellent idea. 

“I’ll tell you what. I’ll let you have Bamboo Rice?”

“H-have him?”

“Yes. If he’s such a distraction to you to fantasize about, then I’ll let you taste the real thing,” Peking Duck said, smirking and pulling away from Pancake. With the space, the younger Food Soul felt like he could breathe, and he tucked himself back into his pants. “Maybe then you could focus more on your work.”

“I wasn’t thinking about Bamboo Rice,” he said, the averted gaze and nervous posture telling Peking Duck that was a lie. 

“Don’t think you can fool me, boy. I know you want him. Who doesn’t? You fawn all over him like a pathetic dog.”

Pancake, embarrassed, shut his eyes to the insults. Roughly, Peking Duck grabbed his chin and made him look at him. 

“But I’m giving you the luxury to savor him. Be grateful.”

After saying his piece, Peking Duck turned and left the storage closet, returning to his office.

xxx

“Tonight?” Bamboo Rice asked, reveling in the feeling of Peking Duck’s nails in his scalp. With his right hand the brunet was brushing through his hair, and with his left, he took a long drag from his pipe. The two of them hadn’t gotten off in a week, Peking Duck wanting to savor his plan.

“Tonight. Make sure Pancake comes home with you. Don’t touch him until you’re here,” Peking Duck ordered. Bamboo Rice hummed in affirmation. Behind his loin cloth, he began to stiffen. 

“Now go. I’ll take care of the cataloging tomorrow.”

Bamboo Rice stood and left their home. Technically it was Peking Duck’s home, since Bamboo Rice had spent his life wandering the forests and living in them, but now that he’d been with Peking Duck, he was more tame, and chose to live at the large home with Peking Duck and his children. No one besides the two of them knew this is where he lived.

Said children were outside in the pond in the courtyard, swimming contently. They were rarely away from Peking Duck, but as they got older, they would venture outside by themselves, spending time in the pond swimming and eating grass from the bottom. 

The house wasn’t too far from the Bamboo Mist Pawn Shop, so Peking Duck was expecting his guest any minute now. 

Peking Duck wanted Pancake to experience the pleasure Bamboo Rice had to offer, and to consecrate the fact that Bamboo Rice belonged to him and only him. Maybe if he drove the point home, Pancake wouldn't dare to look at Bamboo Rice with want.

Peking Duck waited in their bedroom, on a comfortable cushion they had moved from the main room. Bamboo Rice had been ordered to bring Pancake home, and to fuck him as he watched. Just the thought of it made Peking Duck excited, and he took another drag of his pipe. A week was too long to go without an orgasm. 

As he expected, he heard the front door open and close, and the sounds of shuffling as they came towards the bedroom. When the door opened, Peking Duck wasn’t surprised to see Pancake with his arms wrapped around Bamboo Rice’s neck, kissing him desperately. 

“Oh my, what a scene.”

At the sound of Peking Duck’s voice, Pancake jumped backwards, hitting his back on the door frame. 

“What are you doing here?” Pancake asked, shocked. 

“This is my house,” Peking Duck said, blowing the smoke from his pipe and setting it down. “I told you I would let you indulge in my Bamboo Rice, but I’m going to watch.”

Pancake looked horrified at the idea. 

“No!” he shrieked. “What are you, some kind of pervert?”

At that, Peking Duck smiled wide. 

“You have no idea.”

“Please let him watch, Pancake,” Bamboo Rice insisted. He was obviously hard beneath his loin cloth and he blocked Pancake’s exit from the door. “Don’t you want me to fuck you?”

The blatant questions left Pancake looking torn and embarrassed, his face red as he struggled with the decision. 

“Dammit, fine!” he growled, untying the band from his head. Bamboo Rice grinned and kissed him, pushing the smaller Food Soul back towards the futon. 

Pancake stumbled a bit and hit the futon unceremoniously, but Bamboo Rice crawled on top of him, kissing his neck. Peking Duck watched, feeling himself stir in his pants, but waited. He’d touch himself when things got more interesting. For now, he just watched. 

Bamboo Rice wasted no time in stripping the younger Food Soul of his pants, and Pancake shuddered. Pancake, although fully erect, didn’t have a large dick, and Peking Duck was disappointed. Pulling aside the opening of his black yukata, Bamboo Rice sucked at his nipples, growing hard as Pancake arched into his mouth and covered his own mouth. Pancake’s free hand went to grasp Bamboo Rice’s wild green tresses. 

“Boss, that f-feels good,” Pancake moaned. 

“Bamboo,” Peking called, immediately getting the Food Soul’s attention. “Use your mouth and prepare him.” 

Pancake made a choked noise of mortification, but couldn’t keep himself from moaning aloud, tossing his head back as Bamboo Rice covered him with his mouth. Eager to please Peking Duck, he swallowed down Pancake’s dick, sloppily licking and sucking on it. Pancake screamed in ecstasy, his legs trembling around Bamboo Rice’s head. 

“Make sure to prepare him,” Peking Duck reminded, pulling his own hardening cock from his pants and stroking it lazily. 

Bamboo Rice pulled off of Pancake’s dick, sticking three fingers in his mouth and wetting them with excess saliva. 

“B-boss, I can’t…h-hah…!” Pancake panted as Bamboo Rice stuck one finger in him. The older Food Soul’s free hand grabbed Pancake’s right thigh, squeezing the toned muscle there. His mouth went back to pleasuring Pancake, and the Food Soul tugged on Bamboo Rice’s hair, before the other gripped the edge of the futon above him. 

“Yes, ngh, Boss, _yes_!” Pancake babbled in between incoherent moans. Peking Duck didn’t like noisy bed mates, but watching his Bamboo Rice please Pancake made pride well up in him, and his hips rolled, pushing his dick into his hand. 

Bamboo Rice stuck a second finger inside of Pancake, and as he fucked the darker-haired Food Soul with his fingers, he continued to suck down his hard dick rhythmically, driving Pancake wild. His own dick had gotten hard enough to push past the covering of his loin cloth, and Bamboo Rice humped the air desperately, desiring friction.

“Oh God, I’m s-so close, agh..!” Pancake breathed, his flushed face and teary eyes turning to Peking Duck accidentally. 

Bamboo Rice looked up at Peking Duck, as if he didn’t know what the brunet wanted him to do, and having both sets of eyes on him made Peking Duck’s skin tingle. 

“Let him come,” Peking Duck said, giving a few more strokes to his cock. Pancake’s panting turned desperate, every breath tapering into a throaty moan. 

“No, I-I…gonna-!” Pancake cried as his back arched, trembling and tensing as his orgasm ripped through him. Bamboo Rice swallowed everything Pancake gave him, and as he continued to lick at him, Pancake’s high-pitched whimpers filled the room. 

“Bamboo.”

The name made the older Food Soul pull off Pancake’s dick, looking expectantly for his next orders. 

“Add another finger,” Peking Duck said, his breath taking on a breathless quality as he stroked himself to full hardness. Bamboo Rice did as he was told, and Pancake closed his trembling legs as Bamboo pushed another digit into him. 

“Please…wait,” Pancake pleaded, his arms boneless and weak where they laid beside him. 

“This is what you wanted, Pancake. Bamboo Rice isn’t a patient man. You asked for this,” Peking Duck said, with the hints of a smile on his face. He desperately wanted to watch Bamboo Rice be inside of him, but that could wait until later. 

Bamboo began pumping three fingers inside of Pancake’s hole, and the younger Food Soul whined, hot tears streaking down his face from the oversensitivity as he took quick, shallow breaths. After hasty preparation, Bamboo Rice pulled off his loin cloth, and licking his lips, began to push into Pancake. 

The younger Food Soul’s back bent at the intrusion, crying out at the large member forcing its way through. 

“Grab his hips, Bamboo,” Peking Duck instructed. “Go slower.”

Bamboo Rice groaned lightly but followed orders, pulling Pancake’s hips closer to his and pushing into him at an excruciatingly slow pace. Pancake wrapped his legs around Bamboo’s hips as he panted and whined. Bamboo Rice kissed the other, and Pancake held him close, throwing himself into the kiss with his brows furrowed. He clung to Bamboo Rice like his life depended on it. 

When he began to thrust, Pancake broke the kiss and moaned. Completely incoherent, his voice hiked high as Bamboo Rice’s large cock pushed into him. 

“Slow down,” Peking Duck ordered, and Bamboo Rice leaned over the other Food Soul, slowing his pace as his toned hips rolled languidly into Pancake’s. 

“Duck, please,” Bamboo Rice panted, “Let me go faster.”

“Not yet,” Peking Duck said, standing and walking to Bamboo Rice. “Look at the poor thing. He can barely handle your dick after coming. Slow down for him until he’s ready.”

No one could ever say Peking Duck wasn’t at least a little merciful.

“It’s okay,” Pancake said between ragged breaths, “I can take it.”

Peking Duck wondered if Pancake knew what he was asking for. 

“Fine. Bamboo, do what you wish.”

The sharp thrust Bamboo gave made Pancake scream, and his fingers curled into the bed sheets. The younger Food Soul’s chest heaved as he took gaping breaths, trying to steady himself from the brutalizing pace Bamboo Rice set. His dick bobbed between them and more tears found their way down his face. 

Peking Duck couldn’t help but think that those tears looked beautiful.

Bamboo Rice was strong, and capable of handling anything Peking Duck threw at him. He was obedient, but not delicate, and had no restraints when it came to fucking. So Pancake, who looked absolutely broken and debauched, with his wet mouth hanging open releasing a stream of endless moans, and his dark eyes screwed shut against the pleasure and crying, was a marvel. Peking Duck felt his balls clench, warning of his impending orgasm. 

“A-ahh, don’t stop,” Pancake moaned, his legs twitching around Bamboo Rice’s waist and pulling him closer. The sound of their hips slapping together, and Pancake’s mounting moans created a wanton symphony that Peking Duck reveled in. 

“Such a good boy, Bamboo. Look at how good you’re making him feel,” Peking Duck cooed, kneeling down beside Bamboo Rice to have a better view of Pancake and Bamboo Rice’s thick cock disappearing over and over again into the younger Food Soul’s hole. “He can barely control himself.”

And it was true, Pancake looked a mess, his hard dick dripping a line of precum, and his yukata completely disheveled, revealing pert, red nipples. With his mouth hanging open, drool pooled at the corner, spilling over. Bamboo Rice, seeing this, leaned over and mingled their tongues together messily as he fucked him, moaning into each other’s mouths.

“That’s it Bamboo. Make him come from just being inside him,” Peking Duck sighed, his own breath hitching as he got close. He never suspected he would love giving orders to Bamboo Rice like this, but even now, he could be surprised. 

“Duck, Duck, ngh-ah!” Bamboo Rice moaned, pulling away from Pancake. “I wanna come.”

“Wait for Pancake,” Peking Duck said, and Bamboo Rice groaned, using one of his hands to reach down and stroke Pancake. The brunet remembered that neither of them had come in a week, and that it might be a little too mean to have made Bamboo Rice wait on his orgasm, but the thought of watching Pancake come a second time made the muscles in his abdomen twitch, as his whole body began tensing in preparation for his orgasm. 

“No, if you touch me, I’ll ah, _haah_!” Pancake moaned, his head lolling back as his body shook, orgasm ripping through him and white ropes of cum shooting across his reveled chest. Pancake screamed as he came, and his fingers dug red crescents into Bamboo Rice’s bare shoulders. 

“Come inside him, Bamboo,” Peking Duck said, the tension in his body mounting. “Let me watch you fill him up.”

Coupled with the sensations of Pancake’s own orgasm, and Peking Duck’s words, it only took a few more rapid thrusts before Bamboo was spilling into Pancake, groaning loudly as the hot coiling in his abdomen released. Pancake twitched as he was filled, moaning lightly at the sensation. 

Peking Duck stood, tugging Bamboo Rice’s hair to angle his face to him, and looking at his blissed out face sent the brunet over the edge, and he grunted as his hot seed covered Bamboo Rice’s face. 

When they were finished, they all took a moment to just breathe. Peking Duck was only pulled from the hazy pleasure of his orgasm when he saw Bamboo Rice shiver. 

“What a good boy,” the brunet said. “Let me get you a towel.”

He stood on shaky legs, tucking himself back into his pants, and grabbed the cloth from a bedroom drawer. Peking Duck made sure to have one in any place he spent significant amount of time, in case he needed some quality time with Bamboo Rice. 

When he came back, Peking Duck nearly dropped the towel at the scene in front of him. Pancake had leaned up on trembling limbs, and began licking the cum from Bamboo Rice’s face. He locked eyes with Peking Duck as he did, and the brunet found a breathlessness wash over him. 

“You _both_ did such a good job,” Peking Duck revised, placing a tentative kiss on Pancake’s forehead before kissing Bamboo Rice’s face where it had been cleaned. As Pancake cleaned Bamboo Rice’s face, Peking Duck gently cleaned Pancake’s torso, feeling how his lithe muscles tensed under the cloth. 

“You did so well, taking Bamboo like that isn’t easy,” he cooed. He found it strange that he didn’t feel any irritation from being in Pancake’s presence, and where he had expected to kick him out immediately after he learned his lesson, Peking Duck was overwhelmed with the urge to have him stay, wanting to protect him. 

When all of the cum was gone, the brunet laid them down on the futon, sandwiching Bamboo Rice between them. Peking Duck mumbled praises into Bamboo Rice’s ear as he fell asleep, not skimping on the after care even if he was exhausted, and Pancake cuddled into his chest. 

It wasn’t clear what would happen with the three of them after this, but for now, they slept.


End file.
